Lost Diamond
by Ethymologia
Summary: Alors que la prestigieuse guilde de Fairy Tail fête le bon dénouement des événements de l'arc de l'Éclipse et des Grands Jeux Magiques, celle-ci est loin de se douter qu'un danger de plus guette son monde. L'heure est enfin venue et la quête pour la mystérieuse Lost Diamond se profile à l'horizon. De plus, une étrange mage fait son apparition, voulant devenir une des leurs...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**« Il est enfin temps. »**_

Assis sur son imposant fauteuil en acacia, un certain jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais fermait lentement le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Les yeux clos et la tête soutenue par le dos de sa main droite, il paraissait réfléchir. Mais, à quoi peut donc songer cet individu à l'apparence sage et énigmatique ? Impossible de le savoir. Tout chez lui relevait du mystère. D'où il venait, pourquoi était-il présent à ce moment-même. Puis, sans crier gare et d'un geste élégant, il se leva, revêtit sa toge blanche et rangea l'œuvre écrite dans un des espaces libres d'une grande et très haute étagère. D'ailleurs, la pièce entière était entièrement composée de milles et un ouvrages, la plupart sur l'histoire de la Magie telle qu'on la connaissait avant et aujourd'hui.

**_« L'heure est enfin venue, Guilde des Fées. »_**

Et sans se retourner, il quitta la grande bibliothèque de son manoir dont la porte se referma toute seule grâce à son don.  
>Les longs couloirs de la mystérieuse demeure étaient sombres et froids. Même malgré les petites torches aux flammes dansantes, ils demeuraient lugubres et ténébreux. Seul le bruit de ses pas lents et le rythme de sa démarche si particulière rompaient le silence. Bientôt, il arriva enfin au bout de ce qui semblait être un corridor sans fin. Au fond, on pouvait distinguer une grande porte en marbre et or qui contrastait beaucoup avec les murs en pierres secs et effrités par le temps. Le jeune homme s'arrêta un moment devant elle et ferma les yeux. Depuis la pièce qui se trouvait derrière le portail luisant, il pouvait entendre les légers mais doux sons mélodieux qui en émanaient. Toujours son expression neutre sur le visage, il poussa à l'aide sa magie l'obstacle qui le séparait de cet endroit.<br>Il pénétra lentement dans ce jardin étrangement beau, parsemé d'herbe et de fleurs. Là, l'ambiance y était plus chaleureuse, plus chaude, – quoiqu'un tantinet énigmatique – la lueur de lune traversant le toit du dôme vitré et illuminant toute la serre.  
>Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer vers le centre de ce lieu, la douce musique s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure. Elle n'était pas forte, loin de là. Elle sonnait comme une reposante berceuse. Une berceuse au ton mélancolique mais harmonieux à la fois. La personne qui jouait sur cette grande harpe faisait glisser avec beauté ses doigts de fées sur les fines cordes et possédait un don réel pour cette activité délicate.<br>Le mage, arrivé au pied du petit escalier qui le séparait de cet inconnu, stoppa sa marche et leva les yeux vers lui. Vêtu d'un long manteau bleu nuit et ses yeux imperceptibles à cause du capuchon qu'il portait, le maître de maison ne dénia même pas lancer un regard à son impromptu visiteur et continua de laisser échapper les belles notes de son instrument imposant. Assis sur un petit tabouret en or, il chantonna de manière inaudible des mots en accord avec les sons qu'il produisait.

_**« Est-ce toi... mon adoré... ? »**_

La voix éloquente et féminine du harpiste encapuchonné résonna dans tout le lieu sacré. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres roses avant de laisser échapper un rire aussi mélodieux que le son qu'il jouait. Le susnommé, quant à lui, se contenta d'emprunter les petits escaliers pour venir à sa rencontre. Sur sa route, des racines vertes se formèrent pour laisser éclore de petites fleurs comme pour l'accompagner.

_**« Je savais que je te trouverai ici. Ça faisait longtemps. »**_

Le brun marqua une pause, attendant une quelconque réaction de son – ou plutôt sa – vis-à-vis. Mais au lieu de ça, après un sourire, l'inconnue se remit à jouer. A son comportement, le mage noir comprit tout de suite la signification de ce sourire qu'il connaissait bien : elle était frustrée. Frustrée par sa longue absence alors qu'ils vivaient pourtant sous le même toit. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Néanmoins, il resta là devant elle, tout en l'observant de ses yeux noirs et durs.

**_« Il y a surtout longtemps qui tu n'es plus venu me voir... »_** Finit-elle par répondre en jouant une musique au son plus grave.

Pourtant, sa voix monotone et légère ne traduisait pas une quelconque peine.  
>Le jeune homme, d'abord hésitant, s'approcha d'elle et glissa sa main à l'intérieur de la capuche en soie pour y toucher sa joue laiteuse et froide. Contre toute attente, la femme se laissa faire et s'arrêta par la même occasion de jouer son morceau. Elle pencha la tête pour accentuer la caresse et planta ensuite son regard imperceptible dans le sien.<p>

_**« Je sais pourquoi tu es ici. Il est déjà temps n'est-ce pas... ?**_

_**- En effet**_, répondit-il en affichant une expression neutre. _**L'heure de détruire toute forme de vie sur ce monde est enfin arrivée. »**_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
>A ce moment, le mage noire se baissa pour se mettre au même niveau que la jeune fille et la fixa du regard. Ainsi, il avait pris sa décision. Si ce monde était destiné à le rejeter, lui aussi ferait de même. Les humains ne méritent pas la vie. C'est un bien beau cadeau pour eux, qu'ils ne méritent pas.<p>

_**« Zeref...**_ Murmura-t-elle. _**C'est encore ce Chasseur de Dragon qui occupe tes pensées... »**_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
>Elle se colla contre lui et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Le fait que cet individu attire l'attention de son bien-aimé de la sorte la rendait quelque peu jalouse. Mais heureusement, dès qu'elle en aura finit avec lui, il ne deviendra plus qu'un très lointain et amer souvenir.<p>

_**« En fait tout ce que je souhaite est de voir la Salamandre se surpasser... atteindre ses limites. Voir jusqu'où il peut aller pour protéger ses ''précieux'' amis. »**_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
>Là-dessus, la jeune femme se leva après avoir légèrement caresser les cheveux noirs du puissant mage. Elle parcourra avec ses doigts sa grande harpe et fis quelques pas en direction des fleurs qui entouraient la plate-forme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Curieusement, elle prit une rose blanche et sentit l'agréable parfum qu'elle dégageait. Mais pourtant à son contact avec celle-ci, la fleur changea progressivement de couleur et vira au noir. Satisfaite, elle arracha délicatement une des pétales avec ses dents.<p>

_**« Pour pouvoir détruire Fairy Tail et dans le même temps pousser le Chasseur de Dragon de Feu dans ses derniers retranchement, il te faudra... atteindre son cœur et réduire le tout en cendres de l'intérieur.**_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
><em><strong>- Que proposes-tu dans ce cas...? »<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
>A ces mots, la jeune femme dont le visage et le corps était toujours caché par le tissu de soie se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire malicieux. Elle était si honorée de la confiance qu'il lui accordait... d'être la seule personne qui compte réellement pour lui dans ce monde pollué de toute part.<p>

_**« Je pense qu'il est temps de partir en quête de cette pierre aux pouvoirs incommensurables. Le chemin pour l'atteindre est certes long, sinueux et dangereux... Mais crois-moi. Elle en vaut la chandelle.»**_

L'inconnue tournoya alors sur elle-même, les bras en l'air et riant légèrement. Zeref la regarda faire et l'entoura de ses bras par derrière de façon soudaine mais douce. Il lova sa tête contre elle et ferma les yeux. Ô oui, il l'aimait profondément. Et dieu qu'il adorait la voir si euphorique.

_**« Il est temps pour eux de connaître le désespoir...**_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
><em><strong>- Je ferais comme bon te sembleras, mon adoré<strong>_, chuchota-t-elle en touchant ses mains situées sur sa taille. _**Et dire que c'est pour toi que j'ai construit cet endroit...**_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
><em><strong>- Nous y vivrons ensemble quand le moment sera enfin venu<strong>_, certifia-t-il. _**Je t'en fais la promesse. »**_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
>Après un doux et léger baiser échangé, la harpiste espiègle et riante, retourna s'asseoir aux côté de son instrument tandis que le Mage le plus puissant que cette terre est connu se mit près d'elle, vraisemblablement pour l'écouter jouer. Mais au lieu de cela, la jeune femme ne joua qu'un seule note. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et une brume magique envahit la pièce. Dans le brouillard, l'on parvenait à distinguer plusieurs personnes. Une fois celle-ci dissipée, les individus firent tous un pas en avant avant de s'agenouiller devant elle et son bien-aimé.<p>

_**« Vous nous avez demandé, Mademoiselle ? **_**_»_** Débuta l'un, qui semblait être le Leader du groupe.  
><strong><em><br>_**  
><strong><em>- C'est exact, mon cher Abel. Le moment est venu pour toi et ta guilde de partir à la recherche de la Lost Diamond. En seras-tu... capable pour moi ? <em>**  
><em><strong><br>**_  
><em><strong>- Bien sûr ! Je.. enfin... Nous ferions n'importe quoi pour vous satisfaire et obtenir victoire en votre nom !<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
><em><strong>- Bien.. bien...Tes mots ont atteint mon cœur, Abel. Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Vas, et trouve ce que je recherche. Le monde connaîtra bientôt une nouvelle ère.<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>**_  
><strong><em>- A vos ordres ! » <em>**_**S'écria le dénommé Abel en chœur avec le reste de ses compagnons.**_

Et aussitôt, il disparurent de la même façon qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ainsi, la belle inconnue se remit à jouer, assise tout près d'un jeune mage à la chevelure noir qui venait de s'endormir paisiblement sur ses genoux.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**_" Alors que la Lune éclairait le ciel bleu nuit,_**

**_L'élégante musicienne jouait encore et encore ;_**

**_Attendant patiemment tout en tuant l'ennui,_**

**_Dans ce jardin d'Eden qu'elle avait pour décor. "_**

* * *

><p><em>« Le Royaume de Fiore... Une nation neutre ayant proclamé son indépendance en l'an X622 et dont la population est proche des 17 millions d'habitants. Plusieurs villes importantes la composent, comme Crocus, la capitale. Le régime actuel est une monarchie, dirigé par le Roi Toma E. Fiore qui réside actuellement au Palais Royal " Mercurius", dans la capitale même. Un des principaux systèmes de fonctionnement de Fiore est basé sur les Guildes Magiques qui accomplissent des quêtes pour les habitants en échanges d'une rémunération. Le « Conseil de la Magie », quant à lui, s'occupe de gérer ces guildes en exerçant un certain pouvoir sur eux : par exemple, il les supervise eux ainsi que toutes leurs activités et possède le pouvoir de donner des ordres directs ou des plaintes aux Maîtres de Guilde. L'unité monétaire du Royaume est le Jewel. »<em>

**« On dirait que Fiore à l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser. Mais qu'est-ce que tu recherches exactement en allant là-bas ? »**

Dans le compartiment du train qui roulait à grande vitesse à destination du Royaume des Fleurs, une jeune femme interrompit sa lecture pour lancer un regard inquisiteur à son Exceed. Ce-dernier, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mangeait ses biscuits préférés tout en buvant du lait bien chaud. Décidément, elle trouvait ce petit chat rose bien insouciant et beaucoup trop gourmand. Néanmoins, il s'avérait être utile et était tout de même un bon compagnon de route – même s'il était parfois un peu trop bruyant.

**« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?** Lui demanda-t-elle enfin tout en détournant son regard vers la vitre.

**- Parce que quand tu choisis d'aller à un point précis, c'est jamais par pur hasard. Tu as toujours de bonnes raisons de le faire. »**

A ces mots, elle sourit légèrement. Bon sang. C'est que ce chat commençait à la connaître par cœur. Pourtant, il ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps : elle l'avait tout simplement rencontré au cours de ses multiples voyages à travers les continents. Et au bout du compte, il avait souhaité l'accompagné pour rester à ses côtés.

Au départ, elle lui avait dit non. De toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait côtoyé qui que ce soit. Elle restait toujours seule, avec elle-même. Durant toute son enfance jusqu'à présent, ça avait toujours été le cas. Et le fait que ce simple chat parlant vienne bouleversée cette habitude l'effrayait et l'ennuyait en même temps. Elle ne savait pas comment le prendre... Cependant, à force d'insister, elle avait finit par lui donner une réponse positive. Ainsi, les voilà maintenant, tous les deux, en train de parcourir le monde.

**« Tu sais, ça va vite devenir frustrant si tu commences à lire en moi...**

**- Pourquoi ? Questionna le chat en sautant sur ses genoux.**

**- Parce que je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas... quand on parvient à savoir ce que je ressens. Le fait... de montrer ses émotions et ses sentiments est une faiblesse... Du moins à mes yeux. »**

L'exceed regarda étrangement son amie, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de ses paroles. Tout jeune qu'il était encore, certains de ses mots lui étaient toujours inconnus. Cela dit, la façon dont elle parlait lui plaisait beaucoup.

**« Tu me demandes pourquoi j'ai souhaité me rendre à Fiore ?** Reprit-elle de nouveau. **La raison est bien simple... J'aimerai rejoindre une guilde.**

**- Rejoindre... Une guilde ?** Répéta avec étonnement le petit chaton.

**- Oui... »**

D'un mouvement léger, la jeune femme caressa doucement la tête de son nouveau et petit partenaire. Encore une fois, il semblait un peu perdu et ne comprenait pas la raison de cette décision presque soudaine. Et il était inutile de préciser en quoi ça lui paraissait si bizarre : son amie, une fille silencieuse et solitaire, voulait rejoindre une guilde de son propre chef. Une décision tellement contre-nature et improbable.

**« Tu sais Chärm, j'ai longtemps parcouru le monde à la recherche de pierres mystérieuses, des ruines et de secrets sur la Grande Magie. Tout ça pour pourvoir approfondir mes connaissances et établir un lien entre l'ancien temps et le nouveau. J'ai toujours été passionnée par l'histoire des magies anciennes, celles que mon racontaient mon grand-père. Cependant, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce que je recherche réellement.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu recherches exactement ?**

-** Hé bien, ce que mon arrière-grand-père n'a pas pu trouver.** Répondit la jeune fille avec un léger sourire. **Un objet précieux qui pourrait rendre ce monde meilleur et plus beau. Un objet qui nous permettrait de mieux comprendre notre monde.**

**- Et quel est cet objet dont tu parles ?**

**- Je te le dirai en tant voulu. »**

Sans plus d'explications, elle observa de nouveau de ses yeux roses le paysage qui se peignait progressivement à vue d'œil à l'horizon. Une grande cité était perceptible au loin. Une ville desservie par un grand canal.

**« Tiens. On dirait que nous sommes presque arrivés à bon port. »**

Ainsi, la jeune fille aux cheveux verts pâles et au regard rosé commença à se lever pour rassembler ses quelques bagages, soit des gros sacs remplis de livres, de pierres scintillantes et des outils de sertissages d'armes et d'armures.

**« Et... tu sais quel guilde tu veux intégrer ?** Reprit timidement le chat en brisant de nouveau le silence.

**- Oui. Mon choix s'est porté sur une guilde qui brille par son courage et ses exploits, et dont les mages sont exceptionnels : Fairy Tail. Mon arrière-grand-père en a fait partit autrefois. Il n'arrêtait pas de m'en vanter les mérites et de me dire que c'est la guilde la plus fameuse et la plus extraordinaires qu'il soit. »**

* * *

><p>A la Guilde des Fées, la fête battait encore son plein. Depuis leur victoire aux Grands Jeux Magiques et également leur victoire contre l'armée des dragons du Rogue du Futur, ils buvaient, chantaient et dansaient tous en chœur, et ce depuis une bonne semaine. Fairy Tail était enfin redevenue ce qu'elle était autrefois : la Guilde numéro un de Fiore. Le quartier général ainsi que tous les reste avait été reconstruit gratuitement par les habitants, afin de leur remercier pour leurs prouesses au Jeux. A présent, les choses reprenaient doucement leur cour : beaucoup de requête pour diverses quêtes avaient refait leur apparition au panneau des Quests et les dettes financières avaient toutes été réglées. De plus, beaucoup d'anciens membres étaient revenus se rejoindre à eux. Autant dire qu'à présent, tout allait pour le mieux à Fairy Tail.<p>

A l'extérieur du château médiévale qui servait de QG, tout le monde profitait du beau temps et des cerisiers en fleurs. Le ciel bleu accompagnait un soleil tapageur et une brise fraîche. Les habitants et touristes de la villes venaient dépenser quelques Jewels pour acheter des objets souvenirs comme des figurines à l'effigie des membres, ou bien encore pour boire un verre au bar et écouter la belle Mirajane chanter ses plus beaux morceaux.

A l'intérieur, l'ambiance était bien sûr un peu plus festive : toutes les tables étaient garnies de nourriture et de boissons aussi alléchantes les unes que les autres. Un festin royal en quelque sorte. Au bar, Kinana était un peu débordée mais parvenait quand même à maintenir la cadence avec l'aide de son ami Laki. Macao et les autres adultes buvaient avec joie de la bière en compagnie de Kanna qui s'abreuvait grâce à son gros tonneau.

Natsu, qui comme d'habitude ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mangeait comme quatre à une grande table avec Gray, Happy, Erza, Wendy et Charles. Juvia, non loin d'eux, espionnait à bonne distance le garçon au sang froid qu'elle aimait tant. Et pendant que Gajeel mangeait du fer dans un coin, Levy – entourée de Jett et Droy – l'observait discrètement de loin. Quant au reste, soit ils dansaient avec ferveur, soit ils se remplissaient l'estomac avec appétit.

Et puis, il y avait Lucy Heartfilia. De sa place habituelle au bar, elle contemplait ce joli tableau que représentait la bonne humeur et l'effervescence de la guilde. En effet, la belle blonde était plus qu'heureuse. Elle repensait aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis son arrivée à la guilde des fées jusqu'à maintenant. Elle en avait fait du chemin avec ses compagnons... Des multiples aventures plus excitantes les unes que les autres. La vie qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Oui... elle était fière d'elle. Fière d'être une membre à part entière de cette magnifique guilde.

**« Maman, papa, vous avez vu ? J'ai enfin accomplie mon rêve... Et c'est grâce à vous. J'espère que vous êtes fiers de moi tous les deux, là-haut. »**

Au même moment, la voix enjoué de son Natsu national de la sortit de ses songes. Quand elle fixa son regard sur lui, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche pleine et qu'il transportait plusieurs gigots dans chacune de ses mains.

**« Bah alors Lucy, qu'est-ce tu fabriques toute seule dans ton coin**, lui demanda-t-il la bouche pleine de miettes. **Viens manger avec nous !**

**- Heu non ça va aller comme ça**, décréta la blonde avec un geste de main qui indiquait clairement sa pensée. **J'ai assez mangé pour aujourd'hui ! »**

Haa... ce cher Natsu. Cette tête brûlée de Dragon Slayer. Plus elle le dévisageait et plus il faisait frémir son cœur. Au début, elle n'avait eu qu'une simple sympathie à son égard. Mais plus elle y pensait et plus elle se rendait compte que qu'elle ressentait bien plus pour lui. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle ne désirait pas lui dire, du moins pas tout de suite, de peur de briser leur belle amitié. Et puis il y avait aussi Lisana, avec qui elle était amie. Elle savait très bien ce qu'éprouvait la benjamine des Strauss pour le mage de Feu et ne voulait pas créer d'histoire. De ce fait, elle contentera juste de garder le silence. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus elle sentait que ses sentiments si particuliers pour le garçon aux cheveux roses grandissaient. Gardera-t-elle longtemps son cœur verrouillé de cette façon. Bah, ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser, songea la constellationniste. Tout ce qui compte et que je passe de bons moments avec lui et le reste de la guilde.

* * *

><p><strong>« Tiens, mais on dirait que notre très "cher" Abel Whinestone est de retour. Alors ? Que nous rapportes-tu de beau ? »<strong>

Le dénommé Abel, un jeune homme aux cheveux mauves et aux yeux rouges, continua d'avancer vers celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole avec une pointe de sarcasme. Au bout d'une grande table garnit de mets plus savoureux les uns que les autres, un homme aux allures de noble européen tenait un verre de vin rouge à la main et fixait, avec un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, son invité venu à l'improviste depuis sa grand chaise royale. Ce-dernier, un sourire aux lèvres, caressait d'un geste doux la jambe d'une des filles qui se tenait collée à côté de lui. Son vis-à-vis, qui lui ne paraissait pas aussi ravit que lui pouvait l'être, garda une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Autant le dire, le violacé n'aimait pas du tout cet homme si prétentieux et mesquin. Pour lui, il s'accordait parfaitement avec l'image du renard sournois et rusé qui n'hésitera aucunement à les haïr quand le moment serait opportun.

**« Avalon, toujours en train de t'amuser à ce que je vois. Décidément, on dirait que tu ne sais pas quand il faut être sérieux.**

**- Mais que racontes-tu enfin**, s'écria d'un ton faussement indigné le susnommé Avalon en se levant de sa chaise luxueuse et faisant tournoyer légèrement l'élixir au fond du verre. **Figures-toi que justement, j'étais en train de travailler.**

**- Ah vraiment ? Avec des filles en petites tenues et une table remplit de bouffe et d'alcool ?**

**- Mais oui, puisque je te le dis, minauda l'albinos. J'étais justement en train de demander à mes harpies de recueillir des informations sur le Lost Diamond. Justement, je crois que c'est pour ça que tu es là n'est-ce pas ? Mon cher Abel... »**

Le mauve aux yeux pénétrants ne fléchit pas une seconde devant le ton mielleux de son camarade. Ce type ne pensait qu'à s'amuser et à boire, ce qui était presque à la limite du supportable pour lui. Cet alcoolo n'avait strictement rien à faire dans leur guilde à ses yeux. Seulement, selon les dires de sa maîtresse, il représentait une très belle pièce sur échiquier. Et il lui faisait entièrement confiance d'habitude, mais là...

**« Peu importe de toute façon**, intervient-il finalement. **Je venais juste te dire de rassembler tous les membres de la guilde. Notre quête ultime va commencer.**

**- Oh déjà... ?** Rumina le blanc en s'avachissant sur la table.

**- Oui. C'est l'ordre direct de notre Maîtresse.**

**- Et moi qui pensait que j'allais pouvoir continuer à m'amuser encore un peu... Mais enfin bon. J'imagine que les événements à venir seront un tantinet plus divertissants.**

**-Ça, c'est pas important. Contentes-toi de faire ce pourquoi tu es ici.**

**- Oui oui bien sûr. De toute façon, je ferais n'importe quoi pour notre Lady. Elle m'a bien aidé et je compte lui rendre la pareille comme un gentleman doit le faire. »**

A ces mots, Abel Whinestone fronça les sourcils pour laisser place à une expression colérique. Il savait que la dernière phrase de son rival et camarade sous-entendait quelque chose d'autre, de bien plus pervers. Et allait bien vite le remettre à sa place.

**« Ne t'avises pas de lui faire la cour ou de lui faire honte. Si j'apprends que tu as porté le déshonneur sur son compte et sur sa guilde qu'elle aime tant, je te jure que je te le ferais payer. Et inutile d'ajouter que le grand maître Zeref également. »**

Un lourd silence se répandit alors dans la somptueuse pièce. L'un lançait un regard presque meurtrier à l'autre tandis que l'autre le regardait droit dans les yeux sans pâlir. Au contraire, quelques instants plus tard, le comte Avalon se mit même à sourire devant ces menaces.

**« Ne t'en fais donc pas. Je me montrerai digne de la mission et du poste qui m'ont été confié.**

**- ...Tu me vois content de te l'entendre dire »**, rétorqua l'autre en tournant les talons.

* * *

><p>Après un entraînement de dur labeur dans une forêt éloigné de la ville de Magnolia, Fried Justine, le mage des Runes, profita du fait qu'il est terminé ses exercices quotidiens pour boire un peu d'eau avant de rentrer à la guilde. Depuis leur retour de Crocus, le jeune aux allures de chevalier servant ne faisait que s'entraîner davantage. Quand il avait vu la prestation de son idole Luxus aux Jeux, il avait été impressionné et son envie d'arriver à son niveau se dessinait de plus en plus en lui. Donc, au lieu de faire la fête avec les autres ce jour-ci, il avait pris la décision d'aller perfectionner sa magie, contrairement à ses deux coéquipiers de l'Unité Raijin, Bixrow et Evergreen.<p>

**« Hm... Excusez-moi... »**

Alors qu'il se reposait assit sur l'herbe verte et fraîche des suites de ses efforts intensifs, la voix féminine qu'il entendit juste derrière lui le sortit de sa torpeur. Devant lui, se tenait debout une jolie demoiselle accompagnée d'un petit chat rose à pois blancs sur son épaule gauche. Sa chevelure était longue et verdoyante ; et sa frange bien structurée cachait à moitié son œil droit. Ses yeux avaient la couleur d'un beau rose clair et sa peau était pâle. Ses vêtements, qui révélaient beaucoup cette peau douce et laiteuse firent légèrement rougir le mage runique. Dans ses mains, elle portait sacs et sacoches, probablement remplis de livres pour certains vu leur forme. Sur son dos par contre, elle transportait une sorte de bâton magique ancien serti d'une pierre précieuse.

**« Pardon. Je dois sûrement vous déranger. »**

Aussitôt, Fried comprit qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l'apparition de la jeune femme. Evidemment puisqu'il l'avait examiné de part en part, ce qui avait certainement gênée l'inconnue. Cependant, il se ressaisit bien vite et se rattrapa.

**« Pardonnez-moi mon impolitesse**, s'excusa-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.** Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »**

La jeune verte aux yeux roses parut hésitante un instant avant de répondre et un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Curieusement, elle semblait un peu gênée de devoir faire appelle à lui.

**« Vous êtes...**, commença-t-elle, **vous êtes bien un mage de la guilde de Fairy Tail pas vrai ? Je crois... avoir reconnu votre emblème.**

**- C'est exact**, répondit le maître des Runes en acquiesçant. **Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ?**

**- ... On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet. »**

Elle marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre ses dires. Il remarqua que sa façon de parler était brève, posée et calme, chose qu'il appréciait beaucoup. De plus en plus intéressé, l'homme à l'épée se demandait bien ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir cette – mignonne – jeune femme.

**« En fait... Je viens tout juste d'arriver à Magnolia et je recherche désespérément votre guilde.**

**- Je vois. Vous vous êtes donc perdue,** en conclut le jeune homme.

**- Hm. Malheureusement oui. Et quand je vous ai vu vous entraîner tout-à-l'heure, j'ai tout de suite vu que vous étiez un Mage. Alors j'ai pensé... que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à trouver mon chemin. »**

Quand elle termina de s'expliquer, le jeune Mage ne put que sourire. Ce n'était donc pas à cause de lui qu'elle était gênée, mais plutôt à cause du fait de s'être égarée dans ce bois. Elle était un peu honteuse.

**« Excusez la Miss**, ajouta le chat rose en riant. **D'habitude elle a un meilleur sens de l'orientation ! »**

Ce chat parle, pensa soudainement le magicien des Runes en étudiant la petite bête du regard. C'est donc un des ces Exceeds d'Extalia comme Happy, Panther Lili et Charles ?

**« Ce n'est pas grave**, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. **Vous êtes tombez sur la bonne personne. Comme vous vous en êtes rendu compte plus tôt, je fais bel et bien parti de Fairy Tail. Et bien sûr, je serai ravi de vous y conduire.**

**- Vraiment ?** Demanda d'un ton léger sa vis-à-vis. **Ça ne vous pose pas problème ?**

**- Non, bien sûr que non voyons. Et puis, je comptais retourner à la guilde de toute façon.**

**- Dans ce cas, je vous remercie infiniment... »**

La jeune femme s'inclina en signe de gratitude et de reconnaissance mais si son chevalier servant lui assurait que c'était un geste tout-à-fait naturel. Puis, sans patienter plus longtemps, ils prirent tous les deux le chemin de la grande ville.

Le trajet se faisait sans un mot : aucun des deux ne prenait la parole et Fried remarqua bien que cette fille n'était pas du genre bavard. Pourtant, il souhaitait en savoir plus sur cette belle inconnue venue de nulle part. Pourquoi voulait-elle aller à Fairy Tail ?

**« Au fait**, débuta-t-il nerveusement, **je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Fried Justine. Et vous ?**

**- Je me nomme Pandora. Pandora Astorëlitch, dit-elle simplement sans le regarder. Et voici mon compagnon de route, Chärm.**

**- Content de te connaître Fried ! »** S'écria aussitôt le chat ailé.

Pandora, hein ? C'était un joli prénom... pour une jolie femme telle qu'elle. Il l'a trouvait bien mystérieuse, ce qui attisa son envie de renseigner davantage. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait autant d'intérêt pour une personne, qui plus est une femme.

**« Vous êtes vous aussi une mage ?** Ajouta-t-il en l'observant.

**- Oui, une mage nomade...**

**- Nomade ?**

**- Yep**, affirma Chärm en mangeant des baies.** Pandora est une voyageuse qui parcourt le monde. »**

Une voyageuse qui voudrait se rendre à Fairy Tail ? Étrange mais je suppose qu'elle doit avoir ses raisons, songea Fried.

Pendant tout le reste du chemin, plus aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé. Seul le bruit de leur pas sur le sol empêchait le silence. Pandora la voyageuse... En l'étudiant de plus près, l'homme à la tignasse verte pomme remarqua qu'elle transportait pas mal de livres, de cartes et d'outils divers et variés. Et puis il y avait aussi ce bâton magique qu'elle portait sur son dos. Pendant un moment, il se demandait quel genre de magie pouvait-elle bien pratiquer. Feu ? Eau ? Vent ? Ou peut-être Runes ? Impossible de le savoir en la regardant. Cependant, il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

**Fin du Chapitre 1**


End file.
